The present invention is related to a Graphical User Interface (GUI) and, in particular, a method for interactively and visually controlling various audible sounds, reproduced via a system which may be stand-alone or attached to a computer, by manipulating on a display screen graphical objects correspondingly representing the sources of those audible sounds.
A personal computer connected to an audio system is increasingly becoming a popular tool for creating music for sophisticated musicians and occasional would-be composers alike. Many of the current applications for creating music on a computer, however, tend to imitate existing physical hardware and are mostly directed to people with some working knowledge of music composition, various instruments, music notes, etc. For those people who are musically challenged, these applications may be too complex or cumbersome to use.
For example, music mixers are commonly imitated on a computer using software applications as a way to mix music. The level of sophistication required to operate an actual music mixer, however, is typically carried over into these software applications. As a result, these applications end up being very difficult to use by a music novice, for example.